


El hermano de mi mejor amigo [Ace x Lectora]

by Shiro_Kiba



Category: One Piece
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Romance, Shiro-Kiba, wattpad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Kiba/pseuds/Shiro_Kiba
Summary: El destino de Portgas D Ace no era otro que el de convertirse en el mejor alero de la NBA, aquello era algo que el muchacho sabía muy bien. Sus habilidades, carisma y atractivo lo habían convertido en uno de los estudiantes más influyentes y deseados de la universidad, pero su brillante futuro se vio súbitamente eclipsado cuando un análisis clínico pareció demoler el mundo en que vivía.Dos años después, Ace ya no es la misma persona: su único pasatiempo es hacer la cuenta atrás que  le advirtieron los médicos de la que dispone, evadiéndose del mundo mientras escucha a los grandes del rock , pop y blues. No obstante, su monótona rutina se verá influenciada por la presencia de una joven que, para su agradable sorpresa, acabará tiñendo su mundo con los colores de su sonrisa."¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me des la razón una sola vez?""Quédate y a lo mejor lo descubres."________________________________________✔ Ace x lectora.✔ AU de "One Piece".✔ Historia con desarrollo lento.✔ Contiene escenas explícitas.✔ Prohibida su copia / adaptación.✔ @Shiro-Kiba (Wattpad)
Kudos: 1





	1. CAPÍTULO 1

<< ¿Y cómo huir cuando no quedan islas para naufragar? >>  
JOAQUÍN SABINA

Colocó con cuidado sus cosas en la mochila, se colgó las asas al hombro y salió dispara de casa con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.  
— ¡¡Nos vemos luego!!— se despidió de su madre.  
— No llegues tarde, ____— respondió.  
La joven asintió con énfasis, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la parada de autobús que quedaba a pocos metros de su casa, justo enfrente de la panadería de la que salía ese inconfundible olor a pan recién hecho que tanto le gustaba.  
El escaparate de la tienda dejaba a la vista una tentadora exhibición de pasteles, rosquillas y galletas de todos los colores y tamaños, y aunque ____ ya había merendado, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no irrumpir en el establecimiento con un par de billetes apretados en la mano.  
Tampoco tuvo que esperar mucho, al fin y al cabo, los conductores que se turnaban para dirigir el autobús tenían por costumbre seguir el horario establecido a rajatabla. De modo que el vehículo no tardó en detenerse frente a la chica.  
____ sacó unas monedas de la mochila que colgaba de su hombro y las introdujo en la hucha que encontró a su derecha nada más subir al autobús.  
— Buenas tardes, ____— le sonrió el conductor, quien conocía a la joven desde que la chica había empezado la universidad, hacía casi dos años.  
— Buenas tardes, Iceburg— respondió ella, devolviéndole el gesto y chocando sus nudillos con los del hombre peliazul.  
La muchacha se giró y atravesó el pasillo del autobús hasta llegar a los asientos del fondo, ignorando por completo las butacas vacías que quedaban junto a un par de personas. Se acomodó en el asiento de la derecha, el que quedaba justo al lado de la ventana— su favorito—, y se limitó a mirar a través de ella.  
Aprovechó la tranquilidad de aquel silencio que sólo se veía eclipsado por el ruido del motor para pensar en el examen de matemáticas que tendría dentro de dos días. Las ecuaciones estaban acabando con ella, pero se obligó a relajarse cuando recordó que podría contar con la ayuda de Nami.  
No obstante, la incógnita que más espacio ocupaba en su mente no eran los problemas matemáticos, ni tampoco el trabajo de literatura que tendría que presentar el próximo día, sino la misma pregunta que llevaba años haciéndose.  
<< ¿Cuándo encontraré a ese "alma gemela"? >> volvió a decirse al tiempo que recordaba la célebre frase de su madre.  
Suspiró en un gesto de frustración y una pequeña mancha de vaho apareció en la ventana a la altura de sus labios, opacando el cristal.  
____ sonrió y volvió a exhalar por la boca, decidida a deshacerse de aquella incógnita de una vez por todas. Escribió la inicial de su nombre en el cristal y una x seguida de un espacio en blanco. Retiró la mano y sonrió, satisfecha.  
Ahí quedó escrita la ecuación más complicada a la que tendría que enfrentarse en la vida.  
El tono de llamada de su móvil la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y ____ se apresuró a abrir la mochila para contestar la llamada.  
— ¡¡____!!— exclamó una voz al otro lado de la línea—. Llevo esperándote media hora, y estas películas no van a verse solas.  
— ¡Hey, Luffy!— respondió ella con una sonrisa colmada de ternura—. No te preocupes, enseguida estoy allí.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

<< De haberte entregado la vida me queda lo bueno. >>  
AMAIA MONTERO

El sol ya casi había terminado de fundirse con la tierra y sus rayos proyectaban sombras alargadas por toda la ciudad. Ya había aparecido la primera estrella en el firmamento y el frío volvía a hacer acto de presencia, helando con su brisa la piel de aquellos que se atreviesen a subestimarlo. No obstante, eso no iba a obligar a Marco a recoger sus cosas para irse a casa. Se había propuesto hacer cien canastas seguidas de tres puntos, y nada del mundo iba a hacerle desistir, no cuando solo le quedaban dos para conseguir su objetivo.

Se estremeció cuando una brisa gélida le azotó la espalda y apretó los labios en un gesto de concentración. Flexionó levemente las rodillas y sujetó con ambas manos la pelota por encima de su cabeza, sus ojos clavados en el rectángulo negro que había pintado en el tablero de la canasta. Exhaló por la boca y una cortina de vaho acarició sus labios antes de disiparse en el aire. Relajó los músculos y ejecutó el tiro sin olvidarse de girar la muñeca como le había enseñado su amigo hacía dos años.

El balón dibujó una trayectoria parabólica en el aire y atravesó el aro sin apenas rozarlo. Sonrió, satisfecho, y corrió tras la pelota con la intención de ponerle fin a su entrenamiento diario. Volvió a situarse a unos siete metros aproximadamente de la canasta, sujetó la pelota con ambas manos a la altura de su pecho y esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz blanquecina de los focos que se habían encendido alrededor de la cancha. Se tomó un tiempo para acompasar su respiración mientras concentraba toda su atención en el rectángulo negro de la canasta. Se olvidó del frío, del cansancio y del sudor que le perlaba la frente. Incluso dejó de escuchar el motor de los coches que circulaban cerca de allí.

— Solo una más— susurró el rubio para darse ánimos.

Apretó los labios de nuevo y se dispuso a lanzar siguiendo cada uno de los pasos que repetía en su cabeza. La trayectoria del balón se vio interrumpida por una mano ajena que sujetó la pelota con fuerza antes de que tuviera tiempo de colarse en el aro. Marco frunció el ceño. Aquel tipo de melena desordenada acababa de estropearle el momento. 

— ¡Hey, tú!— señaló al chico con la cabeza cuando comprobó que no tenía intención de devolverle el balón—. Pásala.

El otro observó a Marco, divertido, y aunque las sombras que proyectaban los focos le ensombrecían la cara, el rubio fue testigo de cómo una sonrisa ladina se dibujaba en el rostro del muchacho. 

— Has mejorado bastante— le dijo una voz increíblemente familiar mientras el sujeto lanzaba la pelota al aire y la atrapaba con la misma mano—, pero no lo suficiente. 

A Marco casi se le paró el corazón. Separó los labios y balbuceó algo incomprensible, intentando asimilar la realidad. 

— ¿Ace?— apenas podía creérselo.

— Me alegro de verte, tío— respondió él con una sonrisa radiante. 

Marco le devolvió el gesto y redujo la distancia que los separaba. Chocaron palmas, nudillos, pies y casi pechos, pero Marco retrocedió súbitamente antes de llegar a hacerlo.

— Lo siento— se disculpó.

Ace descifró la tristeza en sus ojos, pero decidió ignorarla, al igual que hacía con la enfermedad que lo estaba destrozando por dentro.

— ¡Qué va!— respondió, animado. No quería que su reencuentro fuera plan de ponerse afligidos—. Yo tampoco me acostumbro. 

Le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y le pasó el balón con una sonrisa de complicidad. Marco dejó que su mirada se perdiera en las líneas de la pelota de baloncesto, meditativo. Si Ace había vuelto de Estados Unidos tan pronto solo podía significar una cosa. Decidió apartar esos pensamientos de su mente y fingió su mejor sonrisa. 

— ¿Y eso que has venido tan pronto?— a fin de cuentas, se suponía que debería de haber venido tres meses después.

— Bueno...— murmuró aún rodeándole los hombros—, la operación salió bastante bien y sabes que me recupero muy pronto, así que los médicos me dieron el alta antes de tiempo.

— Ace...— masculló Marco con tono de reproche. Odiaba que el pelinegro no le contara la verdad. 

El pecoso entristeció la mirada y apretó los labios con fuerza, acongojado. Se separó de Marco, tomó aire y escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Desvió la vista hacia otra parte y maldijo para sus adentros. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contárselo, y aunque sabía que Marco no era de los que les gustaba esperar, no quería hablar del tema. El simple hecho de pensar en ello siquiera, lo asqueaba considerablemente. 

— ¿Podemos andar un poco?— susurró Ace, el tembleque de su voz revelaba su nerviosismo.

Marco asintió con la cabeza, recogió la mochila que había dejado junto a la canasta, se la colgó al hombro y acompañó a Ace a dar una vuelta. Decidieron deambular por el parque que quedaba a pocos metros de ahí y aunque el rubio esperó con ansias la respuesta de su amigo, Ace no pronunció palabra. Acabaron por sentarse en uno de los bancos de madera que quedaban frente a la desierta zona de juegos donde solían quedar de pequeños, nostálgicos. 

— ¿Hace mucho que estás aquí?— optó por preguntar con la intención de que Ace se soltara un poco más.

— No, qué va. Llegué ayer por la noche— hizo una pausa y sonrió, melancólico—. Si hubieras vito la cara de Luffy...

— Normal. Has estado dos años fuera, tío...— hubo un silencio entre ambos—. ¿Ya has ido a ver a los chicos?

— No. Ni voy a ir— sentenció, cortante—. Si te soy sincero, incluso me he planteado el venir a saludarte. Así que lo que te diga esta noche, depende de ti que ellos lo sepan o no.

Marco ignoró el último comentario y frunció el ceño, molesto.

— ¿Por qué no? Hemos esta...

— Porque me muero...

A Marco se le hizo tal nudo en el pecho que incluso le costó respirar. Observó la expresión relajada y compungida de Ace, ojiplático.

— Me estoy muriendo, Marco— repitió el pelinegro, clavando los ojos en los de su amigo. 

El otro tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza lentamente. En el fondo lo sabía, sabía que Ace no era más que otra víctima del cáncer, y a pesar de que había hecho todo lo posible por mostrarle su sonrisa en los momentos más críticos, ya había barajado la idea de que no se recuperara. Se retorció los dedos e hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para tragarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos. No pensaba flaquear delante de Ace, no ahora.

— ¿Y Luffy?— consiguió decir con un hilo de voz.

— No lo sabe. Ni quiero que lo sepa— sintió que se hacía más pequeño frente a las preguntas de Marco—. Lo último que necesito ahora es verle con mala cara. Lo más importante es convencer a Sabo para que no le diga nada. 

— Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero deberías hablar con él— respondió con tono serio—. Imagina cómo se sentirá cuando se entere por boca de otros...

— Estará bien, hazme caso. 

Marco colocó el balón de básquet en su regazo y deslizó los dedos por la superficie rugosa de la pelota. 

— Vamos a echarte de menos en el equipo...— confesó—. Sobre todo el entrenador. No ha dejado de hablar de ti desde que te fuiste. 

Ace sonrió, agradecido por las palabras amables de Marco. Le alegraba pensar que sus amigos no le habían olvidado. Volvió a adoptar una expresión seria cuando recordó los resultados del último análisis que le habían hecho los médicos. 

— Marco...— hizo una pausa para tomar aire. Le resultaba extraño tener que asimilar todo aquello—, hay algo más que deberías saber.

— ¿Qué pasa?— el corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho.

— Yo...— volvió a tomar aire y dejó caer la cabeza, rendido—. Me han dado un año.

Marco apretó los puños y desvió la mirada. Aquella conversación estaba carcomiéndole por dentro. Se puso en pie con brusquedad y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Ace para que hiciera lo mismo. 

— En ese caso será mejor que te pongas las pilas y hagas todo lo que no has hecho hasta ahora— le aconsejó con una sonrisa.

Ace le devolvió el gesto y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Admiraba la calma con la que Marco se tomaba las cosas. De hecho, envidiaba la facilidad que tenía para mirar el lado positivo de todo.

— Empezaré por leerme ese libro que me dejaste hace siete años y que nunca llegué a abrir— rió.

— Ya es hora de que leas algo que no sean los subtítulos de las series de Netflix— añadió Marco. 

El sonido de un móvil interrumpió sus carcajadas, y Ace deslizó la mano en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. 

— ¿Quién es?

— El Rey de los Idiotas— contestó el pecoso con un tono burlón y una sonrisa colmada de nostalgia. 

Desbloqueó la pantalla de su móvil y consultó los mensajes que le había llegado.

Luffy: Va a venir una amiga a ver una película. 

Luffy: ¿Dónde estás?

Luffy: P.D. Compra algo de carne para mañana.

Luffy: P.P.D. ¿Qué hay para cenar?


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

<< Hay un muchacho enamorado de la lluvia desde que no llora solo.>>  
CHRIS PUEYO

Luffy soltó una carcajada al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre la cama, llevándose las manos al estómago. ____ sonrió mientras estudiaba su reacción, asombrada. Aún se preguntaba de dónde sacaba tantas energías para reírse de aquella manera. 

Se quitó el sombrero de paja que el ojinegro le había dejado y repasó con los dedos la cinta roja que rodeaba la copa de este. Luffy se incorporó sobre el colchón y se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos. Ella advirtió un brillo especial en sus ojos.

— Hoy estás más feliz de lo normal— señaló ____ con una sonrisa socarrona—. ¿Te han ofrecido un vale de descuento en alguna chuchería, o qué?

Luffy se limitó a aumentar la curva que dibujaban sus labios. Se puso en pie, esquivó el resto de palomitas que habían quedado esparcidas por el suelo después de una ardua batalla de comida y se sentó a su lado.

— Mejor— respondió mientras le quitaba el sombrero de las manos para colocárselo en la cabeza.

____ se ajustó la visera del sombrero y escrutó los ojos de Luffy con curiosidad, intentando leer a través de él. Tras unos minutos de silencio, el pelinegro volvió a echarse a reír. Estaba tan sumamente emocionado que incluso decidió darle un abrazo, estrechándola con fuerza contra su pecho.

— ¡Ace ha vuelto!— canturreó él.

— Luffy... me ahogas...— gimoteó ____ al tiempo que intentaba zafarse del agarre de su amigo. 

— Oh, perdona— respondió, soltándola al instante. Volvió a acomodarle el sombrero sobre la cabeza, le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y le mostró su pulgar en señal de aprobación mientras le regalaba otra sonrisa.

— ¿Has dicho Ace?— preguntó ____, creyendo haber oído mal. 

Luffy asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Aún le costaba hacerse a la idea de que su hermano hubiera regresado tan pronto de Estados Unidos, y es que dos años le habían parecido una eternidad. 

— ¿Y qué tal está? 

— ¡Genial! Dice que la operación ha ido muy bien y que por eso los médicos lo han dejado venir antes— alegó.

____ sonrió. Le alegraba saber que Luffy podría volver a contar con su hermano. Por supuesto, a eso también se le sumaba el hecho de que tendría oportunidad de conocerlo, puesto que todavía no lo había visto en persona. 

La joven había entablado amistad con Luffy un año antes de entrar a la universidad, pero por ese entonces Ace había tenido que viajar al extranjero debido a un cáncer pulmonar. 

— Ha ido a ver a un amigo, pero volverá pronto— continuó él, entusiasmado. Desbloqueó la pantalla de su móvil y volvió a echarle una ojeada a los mensajes que había enviado anteriormente—. ¡Argh, me ha dejado en visto!

____ se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro. Soltó una risita cuando estudió la expresión indignada de Luffy. 

— ¡No es gracioso!— la reprochó, molesto—. Ahora tendré que esperar a que venga para saber qué vamos a cenar...

— ¿Y Sabo? Ahora que caigo, no lo he visto en toda la tarde.

— Dijo que pasaría el fin de semana en casa de Koala— respondió, decaído—. Menos mal que ha vuelto Ace... Uf, ojalá que Ace nunca tenga novia.

— ¿Y eso?— rió ____, divertida tras analizar la pesadumbre de sus palabras. 

— ¡Desde que Sabo sale con Koala se ha olvidado completamente de mí!— hizo un mohín—. ¿Ves? Ya ni siquiera se preocupa por dejarme solo en casa...

— Luffy, tienes diecinueve años...— detalló ella con una sonrisa de complicidad. 

— ¿De qué lado se supone que estás tú?— frunció el ceño.

____ le guiñó un ojo y sujetó con fuerza las alas del sombrero para que Luffy no pudiera quitárselo. El pelinegro acabó por desistir y volvió a sonreírle, aliviado de pensar que al menos ella siempre encontraba un hueco para ir a jugar con él.

— ¡Hey, ____!— canturreó—. ¿Qué te parece si te quedas a cenar?

— Lo siento, Luffy, pero no puedo— se disculpó con una sonrisa forzada—. Le he prometido a mi madre que volvería pronto a casa. 

— Pues ya son las nueve y media...

— ¿Qué?— la chica desvió los ojos rápidamente hacia el reloj de pared que colgaba cerca de unas estanterías atestadas de figuritas de acción—. No, son las ocho y...

— Oh, ese reloj tiene la hora atrasada— la interrumpió mientras se rascaba el cuello—. Siempre me olvido de cambiarla. 

A ____ casi se le paró el corazón cuando comprobó en su móvil que, efectivamente, ya eran las nueve y media, por no hablar de la taquicardia que sufrió cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de su madre. 

— Estoy muerta— suspiró, resignada. Esta vez fue Luffy quién soltó una carcajada—. ¡Oh, cállate!

____ pulsó la tecla para devolver la llamada con dedos temblorosos y tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta. 

— ¿Diga?— escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

— M-Mamá, soy yo...— ignoró el silencio que recibió por respuesta y se apresuró a terminar el motivo de su llamada—. Se me ha hecho tarde, pero estaré allí dentro de poco, lo prometo.

— Ya hablaremos— escuchó decir a su madre tras unos segundos. Por el tono de su voz, supo que le esperaba la bronca de su vida. 

Se guardó el aparato en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros y se puso en pie de un salto, maldiciéndose mentalmente por tener el móvil en silencio. Luffy hizo lo propio.

— ¿Es grave?— preocupado.

— Es mi madre— bufó ella, sarcástica—. Siempre es grave. 

Le devolvió el sombrero al ojinegro, se colgó su mochila al hombro y se dispuso a salir de la habitación a paso ligero.

— Espera, te acompañaré a la parada de autobús— declaró él, serio.

— Vale, muchas gracias. 

Bajaron las escaleras a toda prisa y atravesaron el pasillo principal. Cuando ____ abrió la puerta, una brisa consiguió que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Luffy.

— ____, ¿puedes ir a por las llaves? Voy a coger una chaqueta— sugirió, desapareciendo por las escaleras. 

— ¿Dónde están?

— ¡En la cocina!— lo escuchó gritar desde el piso de arriba.

____ volvió sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a la puerta que daba hacia la cocina y se acercó al cenicero que había sobre una mesa circular a la derecha de la entrada. Tomó las llaves del cenicero y se dispuso a desandar su camino. Estaba a punto de abandonar la cocina, cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de un armario cerrándose. 

Se giró lentamente con el pulso a mil y distinguió una figura de espaldas a ella. Definitivamente, de haber sido Sabo, lo hubiera reconocido inmediatamente, pero aquel tipo de melena oscura y desordenada no le sonaba ni lo más mínimo. El susodicho, quien se sentía observado, se volvió a su vez de la misma forma en que lo había hecho ella, sin molestarse siquiera en separar de sus labios la pastilla que estaba a punto de ingerir.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

<< Cuando la conocí tenía veinticuatro, ella años, yo cicatrices >>. 

CÉSAR POETRY

Sus ojos se encontraron instintivamente, y ____ advirtió que los del chico estaban rojos e hinchados. ¿Acaso había estado llorando?

— ¿Quién eres?— se atrevió a preguntar.

Él enarcó las cejas, sorprendido, y dejó sobre la encimera el vaso de agua y la pastilla que sostenía en las manos. Se cruzó de brazos y la estudió de arriba abajo, curioso.

— Eso debería de preguntar yo, ¿no?— sonrió, divertido.

____ desvió los ojos, avergonzada. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que allí vivía una tercera persona? Jugueteó con las llaves que aún sostenía entre las manos e hizo acopio de valor para devolverle la mirada al azabache. Él detectó su nerviosismo, y se acercó unos pasos a ella en un intento de transmitirle confianza, cosa que solo aumentó la incomodidad de la chica. No imaginaba que fuera tan alto.

— ¿Y bien?— intentó sonar animado, a pesar de que por dentro se sentía como una auténtica mierda—. Eres amiga de Luffy, ¿verdad? Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

La joven sintió cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, y tragó saliva como quien intenta tragarse un alfiler. 

— ____— respondió con un hilo de voz. Ace la miró, ojiplático—. ¿Qué pasa?

— N-No, nada— se rascó la cabeza, incómodo—. Solo que te imaginaba de otra manera. 

— ¿Imaginarme?— preguntó con tono dubitativo. 

— Sí... Quiero decir, Luffy me ha hablado de ti, y pues pensaba que eras diferente... Ya sabes, un poco más alta.

— Grosero...— murmuró ____ por lo bajo, molesta. 

El pecoso abrió la boca para reprochar algo, pero acabó por chasquear la lengua y mirar hacia otro lado. 

— Olvídalo— masculló, tendiéndole la mano—. Yo soy Ace.

____ sonrió de lado y se cruzó de brazos, socarrona. 

— Te imaginaba más educado.

— ¿Siempre eres tan quisquillosa?— retiró la mano y le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja, desafiante. 

____ se encogió de hombros e hizo girar las llaves en su dedo índice sin apartar sus ojos de él. El recuerdo del motivo por el que no lo había conocido hasta entonces la golpeó con fuerza por dentro, y su cara adoptó una expresión de preocupación.

— Esto... Luffy me lo ha contado y...

Ace le puso una mano en el hombro, interrumpiéndola en el acto. Le dio un pequeño apretón y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa. 

— Estoy mejor que nunca— no imaginaba que una frase pudiera sonar tan mal saliendo de su boca, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó.

____ no supo si dejar que su mirada se perdiera en los ojos del muchacho, o en los labios que le habían regalado aquella cálida sonrisa. Se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado y asintió con la cabeza, nerviosa. Sentía pena por él, pero sabía que eso era lo que menos necesitaba alguien que se había sometido a una operación.

— Nos alegramos de que estés de vuelta— consiguió decir tras un incómodo silencio. 

Él esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica y se separó de ella, agotado. Había estado durmiendo la mayor parte del día, pero se sentía cansado y apenas tenía ganas de cenar. 

— ¡¡Ace!! 

____ se giró para ver a Luffy entrando en la cocina mientras se ponía una chaqueta vaquera que le venía un poco grande. El aludido alzó la mano para saludar a su hermano y se sentó con cuidado sobre la mesa.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué no me has respondido?— le reprochó Luffy, cruzándose de brazos.

— Iba conduciendo.

— ¡Tú no tienes coche!

— Ya, pero Marco sí— respondió con el mismo tono de neutralidad. Luffy torció el gesto y apretó los labios.

— ¿Has comprado la carne?

— No.

— ¿Y qué has hecho de cenar?

— Oye, que soy tu hermano, no el chico de los recados— se excusó el pecoso. Estudió la expresión desanimada de Luffy y dejó escapar un suspiro—. Quedan un par de pizzas en el congelador— señaló con el pulgar el aparato que había a sus espaldas.

— ¿Y tú?— el chico arqueó las cejas, extrañado.

— No tengo hambre. De hecho, estaba a punto de acostarme ahora mismo. 

— Ace, no has comido nada en todo el día.

— Mentira, me he comido los dulces que tenías escondidos en la despensa.

— ¡No!

____ soltó una risita cuando vio a Luffy desaparecer en la pequeña habitación que había a la izquierda de la cocina. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Ace, quien le guiñó un ojo en un gesto de complicidad. A los pocos minutos salió Luffy con un cupcake de chocolate en la mano.

— ¡Te los has comidos todos, animal!— enfadado.

— Encima que te dejo uno para que no te enfades...

— Eran míos, ¡ladrón!

— Solo comes mierda— bufó con una sonrisa—. Deja de preocuparte por lo que como o dejo de comer y empieza a centrarte en lo tuyo. Vas a acabar con una subida de azúcar...

Luffy frunció el ceño, molesto, y se zampó de un bocado el cupcake de chocolate, lo que provocó la risa de Ace. El menor de los hermanos puso los ojos en blanco, tomó a ____ de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarla por el pasillo.

— ¿Vais a algún lado?— curioso.

— Su madre le echará la bronca como no esté allí pronto— respondió Luffy—. ¿Me dejas tu moto?

— Ni de coña— frunció el ceño—. ¿Quieres otra cicatriz en la cara, o qué?

— Solo se me olvidó hacer un STOP— suplicó él.

— Te he dicho que no. Si quieres hacer el tonto con una moto, me parece bien, pero no será con la mía. 

Se bajó de la mesa de un salto, se tragó la pastilla que había dejado sobre la encimera, atravesó el pasillo y le quitó las llaves de la mano a ____. Se puso la chaqueta que había dejado en el perchero y cruzó miradas con su hermano. 

— ¿Qué haces?

— La llevo yo— declaró, serio.

— ¿Qué?

— Que eres tan despistado que tienes cojones a dejarla en el aeropuerto— rió, ignorando el hecho de que Luffy pudiera conocer dónde vivía la muchacha—. Estaré aquí pronto, tú corre y hazte las pizzas. 

Luffy hizo un mohín, pero acabó por chocar puños con ____ y volvió a colarse en la cocina. La chica se quedó estática. Había detectado el cansancio en la voz del pecoso y se sentía una carga. 

— Vamos, no te quedes parada— dijo él, colocando su mano en la espalda de la joven para conducirla hacia la salida. 

El frío los envolvió cuando el viento les azotó la cara. ____ sintió que se encogía cada vez más en el interior de su chaqueta y siguió andando hasta la puerta del garaje.

— Joder— maldijo Ace cuando la brisa le alborotó el pelo—, un día de estos me rapo. 

— Entonces te quejarías por el frío...— pensó ella en voz alta. 

— Bien visto— rió el pecoso.

Apretó el botón de una de las llaves que llevaba en la mano y la puerta del garaje comenzó a elevarse. Miró a la chica y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, se subió a la moto e introdujo la llave en el panel de esta para poner en marcha el motor. ____ dudó antes de abrazarse al cuerpo del muchacho, y cuando lo hizo, Ace soltó un gruñido de dolor. La joven retiró las manos tan rápido que casi se cayó de la moto.

— Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...— se apresuró a decir con un hilo de voz mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca, culpable.

— Está bien, no te preocupes— intentó sonar tranquilo, pero los pinchazos que le atravesaban el pecho le impidieron hacerlo como le hubiera gustado—. Ni si quiera yo termino de acostumbrarme. 

____ apretó los puños y estudió la espalda de Ace, avergonzada de no haber recordado la operación por la que acababa de pasar el azabache. Él, por otro lado, estaba cansado de que la gente lo mirase con otros ojos. 

— He dicho que no pasa nada— dijo al tiempo que estiraba los brazos para alcanzar los de ella. La cogió por las muñecas y condujo sus manos con cuidado por el perfil de sus caderas—. ¿Lo ves?— preguntó después de comprobar que a aquella altura no le rozaba la cicatriz del pecho.

____ no respondió. Estaba más concentrada en cómo las enormes manos del muchacho envolvían las suyas. Tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y asintió con la cabeza. 

— Dime, ¿dónde vives?

La chica respondió con voz entrecortada y se acomodó más sobre la moto, pegando su cuerpo contra la espalda de Ace. Él tensó los músculos y apretó con fuerza los manillares de la moto.

— Bien— sonrió—. ¿Preparada?


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

<< El amor nos da la vida y su ausencia nos mata un poco cada día. >>

BEBE

Hizo una mueca cuando sintió cómo se le desgarraba el pecho por dentro y aminoró la velocidad, maldiciéndose una vez más por haber pasado de las advertencias de los médicos. 

Apretó la mandíbula y se limitó a seguir respirando mientras se hacía a un lado de la calle para que los coches pudieran adelantarle. Había calculado que desde su casa hasta la de la chica debían de haber unos diez minutos, pero estaba claro que a aquel ritmo les llevaría algo más de tiempo. 

Espió a la joven por el espejo del retrovisor y comprobó que a ella no parecía importarle. Se abrazaba a él en busca de su calor corporal y tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera a punto de quedarse dormida. 

A él le pareció irónico que hacía apenas unos minutos la chica no quisiera tocarlo y que ahora estuviera pegada a él como una lapa. Volvió a recordar la forma tan atropellada en la que la muchacha se había disculpado, y una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en sus labios.

<< Qué tonta... >> pensó. 

Detuvo la moto frente a un semáforo en rojo, apoyó un pie en el suelo y se sorprendió contemplándola de nuevo en el cristal del espejo. Se obligó a no soltar una carcajada cuando la chica dio una cabezada. 

— Ey, no te estarás durmiendo, ¿verdad...?— sonrió de lado, divertido.

____ negó con la cabeza y gruñó a modo de respuesta, aunque no se molestó en abrir los ojos ni en separarse un poco de él. A Ace no le molestó, de hecho, estaba disfrutando bastante con su escena. 

Entendía mejor que nadie que una tarde con Luffy podía llegar a ser mortal, pero aún no concebía cómo podía tomarse la libertad de quedarse durmiendo abrazada a la espalda de alguien a quien acababa de conocer. 

Bajó la mirada para clavar los ojos en las manos de la chica, las cuales estaban entrelazadas prácticamente a la altura de su regazo. Distinguió unas manchas moradas que le salpicaban la piel debido al frío, y aunque sintió la responsabilidad de cubrir las manos de la joven con las suyas para transmitirle calor, decidió no hacerlo.

Se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado y a esperar a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde mientras intentaba asimilar por enésima vez la realidad que cada día lo golpeaba con más crueldad. 

Hizo girar las manivelas de la moto y se mantuvo a la izquierda del carril al tiempo que hacía un recuento de las pastillas que debía tomarse antes de acostarse. Tres medicamentos diferentes tres veces al día. Le parecía todo tan absurdo...

A finales de su primer año de tratamiento en Estados Unidos, los médicos llegaron a la conclusión de que estaba deprimido. Ace ya había comprobado que los folletos y las páginas webs siempre incluían la depresión entre los efectos colaterales del cáncer. 

<< La depresión no es nada eso >> frunció el ceño, molesto. << Es un efecto colateral de estar muriéndose... De saber que te consumes junto con todas tus esperanzas poco a poco y que no puedes hacer nada por remediarlo... >>

Inspiró profundamente por la nariz y apretó los labios en un vano intento por reprimir las lágrimas que volvían a acumularse en sus ojos. Se sentía estúpido, derrotado, pero sobre todo, culpable. 

Sabía perfectamente que su estado acabaría por demoler el espíritu inquebrantable de su hermano pequeño, y cada vez que pensaba lo contrario, solo tenía que recordar la forma en la que hizo llorar a Marco aquella misma noche. 

Se sentía tan sumamente destrozado, que incluso apenas notó la cicatriz de su pecho resquebrajándose cuando la moto pasó sobre un bache. 

Intentó limitarse a centrarse en el embriagante calor que le envolvía la espalda y sonrió involuntariamente. Hacía tiempo que echaba en falta el ánimo de un abrazo, y aunque aquello no era uno ni por asomo, era lo más parecido que había experimentado en dos años. 

Redujo la velocidad cuando llegó a la calle que estaba buscando y volvió a mirar a ____ por el espejo retrovisor. No quería despertarla, de hecho, estaba barajando la opción de dar la vuelta solo para seguir disfrutando de aquel cálido abrazo un poco más. 

— Ey— la llamó mientras paraba la moto a un lado de la calle—, abre los ojos, Bella Durmiente. 

Como no respondía, tamborileó con los dedos las manos de la chica. ____ separó lentamente la cabeza de la espalda de Ace y miró a ambos lados de la calle para ubicarse. Hizo una mueca en un vano intento por retener el bostezo que acabó por escapar de su boca y se llevó las manos a la cara para despejarse un poco.

— Lo siento— se excusó, avergonzada—, no he dormido en toda la semana.

— Ya somos dos— rió él para quitarle importancia. Sintió cómo el frío sustituía la calidez del cuerpo de la chica y agarró con fuerza los manillares de la moto para no estremecerse—. ¿Voy bien?

____ volvió a mirar a su alrededor para comprobar si las casas le resultaban familiares. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y se agarró de los hombros de Ace.

— Queda poco— consiguió decir con un hilo de voz tras otro bostezo. 

— Tú diriges— sonrió.

El ronroneo del motor era lo único que se escuchaba por encima de sus respiraciones, y a pesar de que el temporal sugería tormenta, los ojos de ____ se encontraron con una bóveda salpicada de estrellas. 

Hundió los dedos en la chaqueta de su acompañante y pegó la frente en su espalda para esconderse de las gélidas caricias del viento. Él dejó pasar ese hecho por alto y se centró en buscar el número de la casa que le había dado la chica, impaciente por poder volver a su habitación y acurrucarse junto a su almohada envuelto en la calidez del edredón. 

— Es aquí— le dijo ella al tiempo que le daba un apretón en el hombro para sacarle de su ensimismamiento. 

Ace detuvo la moto, apoyó el pie derecho en el suelo y esperó a que ____ se bajara para girarse y mirarla. La chica apretó las asas de la mochila que llevaba colgada al hombro y se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja mientras intentaba esquivar los ojos del pecoso.

— Perdona las molestias— murmuró con un hilo de voz, nerviosa. Ace se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Solo eso?

— ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?— ofendida.

— No quiero que me digas nada— rió sin dejar de mirarla. Extendió el brazo y le ofreció su mano.

— No voy a darte la mano— declaró al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco y escondía las suyas detrás de ella, jocosa. 

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— frunció el ceño, molesto. ¿Podía dormirse en su espalda y no aceptaba un apretón de manos? Inconcebible. 

____ contuvo una risita tras estudiar la expresión enojada del azabache. 

— Bueno...— se encogió de hombros sin poder esconder una sonrisa—, me has llamado baja. 

— Tú me has llamado grosero— enarcó las cejas y sonrió de lado, desafiante. Empezaba a comprender por dónde iban los tiros. 

— Entonces estamos en paz— sentenció ____ con cierto tono de picardía. 

Retrocedió unos pasos, despidió a Ace con la mano e hizo ademán de girarse para darle la espalda. El muchacho la vio alejarse por el camino empedrado que conducía hasta el umbral de la casa y negó con la cabeza, incrédulo. 

— Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh?— alzó la voz para darle algo de dramatismo a sus palabras. Se cruzó de brazos y fingió estar ofendido, cosa que contrastaba con la sonrisa que tenía dibujada en los labios—. Que sepas que tengo veintidós años. Puedo hacerte la vida imposible. 

____ se detuvo cuando su mano estaba a punto de tocar el pomo de la puerta. Giró la cabeza para cruzarse con los ojos del pelinegro y por alguna razón dejó de sentir frío. 

— ¿Es una amenaza?— socarrona. 

— Sí. Así que más te vale echar las cortinas de tu habitación cuando te vayas a dormir— volvió a girar la llave en el panel de la moto para poner en marcha el motor. 

— Oh, ¿vas a espiarme?— se cruzó de brazos y arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Espiarte?— soltó un bufido y puso los ojos en blanco—. Puedo hacer algo más original, ¿no crees?

Ella prefirió no preguntar por los detalles. Sacó de su mochila las llaves, introdujo la que tenía forma cuadrada en la rendija de la cerradura y la giró lentamente. 

— Pues yo tengo diecinueve, así que ten cuidado de que no te denuncie por acosador— añadió cuando vio que ya estaba dando la vuelta para marcharse por donde habían llegado. 

Ace no la miró por ocultar su sonrisa satisfactoria de ella. Fijó su mirada en el asfalto que se extendía frente a él e hizo girar los manillares de la moto. 

— ¡Buenas noches, enana!— y aceleró para alejarse de allí antes de que la chica pudiera responderle. 

____ se quedó con las palabras en la boca, el ceño fruncido y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Dejó caer los hombros cuando dio al muchacho por perdido, empujó la puerta y se resguardó del frío lo más rápido que pudo sin perder un nuevo brillo en los ojos. 

Ace aumentó la velocidad, ignorando por completo el dolor que sentía cada vez que pasaba sobre un bache. Aún no entendía por qué seguía sonriendo, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que ya no tenía ganas de echarse a dormir.

Se sentía enérgico y animado. De no tener aquel estúpido tumor haciéndose con el control de sus pulmones, quizás hubiera cogido su balón de baloncesto y hubiera echado algunas canastas en la cancha más cercana. 

Pero no era el caso.

Exhaló por la nariz, perdió la sonrisa y aminoró la velocidad. No, debía de tomarse las cosas con más calma a partir de ahora. Tenía que dejar de pensar en el básquet y también en las juergas que antes ocupaban la mayor parte de su agenda. 

Volvió a repasar mentalmente su nueva y aburrida rutina, e hizo de nuevo un recuento de los fármacos que debía de ingerir a lo largo del día. Sin embargo, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando pasó por su cabeza el fugaz recuerdo de la conversación que acababa de tener. 

<< Dos, tres... ¿Cuántas pastillas eran? >>


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

<< Yo no podía contar contigo, y la vida es una cuenta atrás. >>

CHRIS PUEYO

Colocó torpemente los medicamentos y el desayuno sobre la bandeja de plástico, dejó el delantal en el respaldo de una de las sillas de la cocina y puso los brazos en jarras al tiempo que sonreía, satisfecho con el resultado.

— ¿Seguro que no puedo ir yo también?— preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolo en el acto. 

— ¿Todavía estás aquí?— molesto—. Vas a perder el autobús.

— Pero...

— Tranquilo— lo interrumpió. Le alborotó el pelo con la mano y le sonrió amablemente—. Me ocuparé bien de él. 

Luffy hizo un mohín en una expresión de resignación, se ajustó las asas de la mochila a los hombros y asintió con la cabeza.

— Nos vemos luego, Sabo— se despidió mientras atravesaba el pasillo y abría la puerta principal.

— Que no se te olvide el paraguas. 

Volvió a centrar su atención en la torre de fármacos que había apilados en la bandeja y entristeció la mirada involuntariamente. Aquel día se cumplirían dos semanas desde que Ace volvió a casa, y posiblemente también se cumplieran catorce días de intentos fallidos para convencerlo de que saliera de casa o hiciera algo productivo. 

Agitó la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, tomó la bandeja y se dispuso a subir las escaleras por cuarta vez en aquella mañana. Cruzó el pasillo del piso y se detuvo frente a la puerta que quedaba al final de este. 

— Ace— llamó a su hermano, fingiendo su mejor sonrisa—. Te traigo el desayuno. Voy a entrar, ¿de acuerdo?

Se giró e intentó abrir la puerta ayudándose del codo, pero desistió cuando se encontró con la resistencia del pestillo. Sabo dejó escapar una bocanada de aire, puso los ojos en blanco y frunció el ceño, molesto.

— ¿Tenemos que pasar por esto todos los putos días?— gruñó—. Ace, abre la puerta. Sé que estás despierto, se escucha perfectamente la televisión, imbécil. 

Guardó silencio a la espera de una respuesta, pero no distinguió ninguna novedad procedente de la habitación a excepción de la tele apagándose. 

— Esto es increíble...— maldijo el rubio mientras dejaba con cuidado la bandeja en el suelo. 

Se sacó del bolsillo de la sudadera un viejo carnet de estudiante al que ya no le daba uso, lo introdujo entre la puerta y el marco, lo deslizó hasta que quedó a la altura del pestillo y ejerció presión con el hombro sobre la madera. 

El pestillo cedió con un leve chasquido y la puerta se abrió hacia adentro, dejando al descubierto un dormitorio totalmente a oscuras. Sabo volvió a guardarse la tarjeta, recogió la bandeja del suelo e irrumpió en la habitación con una sonrisa triunfante. 

— ¡Bueno días, Ace!— canturreó de la forma más irritable que pudo—. ¿Preparado para un nuevo día?

Dejó el desayuno sobre la mesita de noche y se apresuró a correr las gruesas cortinas que eclipsaban la poca luz solar que se podía esperar de un día lluvioso. Ace se ciñó a seguir abrazado a la almohada, escondió más la cabeza en la tela de las sábanas y gruñó desconsiderablemente. 

— Vamos, tío...— rogó Sabo—. No puedes limitarte a dormir, ver la tele y seguir durmiendo— hizo una pausa en la que estudió con tristeza el cuerpo de su hermano—. Al menos tómate el desayuno. Lo ha hecho Luffy.

Ace alzó la vista lo suficiente como para poder cruzar miradas con Sabo. Por unos segundos barajó la posibilidad de seguir haciéndole el vacío, pero acabó decidiendo que le daría una oportunidad de intentar hacerle sentir mejor. 

El azabache se deshizo de las sábanas, se incorporó sobre el colchón y colocó sobre sus rodillas la bandeja que le había traído Sabo. Ignoró la torre de medicamentos que había junto al plato y sonrió tras descubrir el estropicio al que había llamado "desayuno".

— ¿Qué se supone que es esto?— rió.

— Tortitas. 

— Si esto es el resultado, prefiero no preguntar cómo ha dejado la cocina— añadió, sonriendo de lado. 

— Ya, mejor que no bajes a comprobarlo— dijo Sabo al tiempo que tomaba asiento en la silla que había junto al escritorio de su hermano. Observó las marcadas ojeras que habían aparecido en la cara de Ace y se obligó a seguir sonriendo—. ¿Cómo estás?

Él se encogió de hombros, obviando lo evidente. Devoró las tortitas ignorando el sabor y distribuyó las cajas de pastillas sobre la bandeja. 

— Oh, ya sabes...— murmuró, desanimado—. Recreándome con mi pequeña cuenta atrás.

Sabo lo fulminó con la mirada. Odiaba aquella actitud pasiva y sarcástica viniendo de él. Se cruzó de brazos y decidió dejar las tonterías de lado.

— No vas a morirte— declaró, serio. Ace estuvo a punto de desternillarse. 

— Me alegra oírlo— dijo antes de negar con la cabeza. Se llevó tres pastillas a la boca y bebió del vaso de agua que había en la bandeja—. Agradezco tus esfuerzos, pero por favor... déjalo ya.

El pecoso suspiró por la nariz y apartó una de las cajas hacia un lado, lo que provocó que Sabo se levantara de golpe, arrastrando la silla en el acto.

— ¡Ni de coña!— señaló el medicamento, enfadado—. ¡Esas te las tragas, o te las meto por el culo!

— ¡Que no estoy depresivo, joder!— gruñó Ace, agitando la caja por encima de su cabeza.

— Ace...— farfulló Sabo con tono amenazante. Estaba cansado del comportamiento infantil del mayor—. No me obligues a levantarme, o juro que te las tragas de una hostia...

El pecoso torció el gesto y le sostuvo la mirada al rubio durante unos minutos. Finalmente suspiró, extrajo una de las píldoras y se la llevó a la boca, malhumorado. 

— Te odio— resopló antes de mirar hacia otra parte. Sabo entristeció la mirada. 

— Sabes que lo hago por tu bien...— se puso en pie después de esperar una respuesta que nunca escuchó, recogió la bandeja de las piernas de Ace y se dispuso a salir del dormitorio. Se paró en seco cuando estuvo a la altura de la puerta y miró hacia atrás—. Ace, deberías tomar el aire, despejarte un poco. Marco ha...

— No quiero verlo— volvió a abrazar la almohada y hundió la cabeza en la tela—. Paso de tener que enfrentarme a esa sonrisa tan falsa que esboza cada vez que me ve. 

— Solo date una vuelta, ¿de acuerdo?

Decidió dejar a Ace solo con sus pensamientos e ir a terminar de limpiar el desastre que Luffy había hecho en la cocina. El pecoso, por otro lado, no se sentía muy emprendedor. De hecho, prefería seguir su nueva rutina y volver a dormirse. 

Se giró para observar los cristales de las ventanas salpicados por el agua de la lluvia y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en la bóveda gris que cubría los tejados de las casas. Sintió que el temporal acompañaba su estado de ánimo. Desvió los ojos al paraguas azul que había colgando en el perchero y apretó los labios.

— Quizás sí que salga a tomar el aire...

Dejó escapar un suspiro sin apartar los ojos de la cortina de agua que caía al otro lado del cristal. El timbre que sugería el final de las clases consiguió sacarla de su ensimismamiento. Guardó sus apuntes en la mochila que solía llevar con ella, se la colgó al hombro y salió del aula sin dejar de pensar en los resultados de matemáticas que había obtenido en el último examen. 

No había sido una mala nota, pero definitivamente, no era lo que esperaba después de haberse pegado la paliza de la semana con Nami ayudándola. Agitó la cabeza y apretó los puños, decidida a que eso no la detendría. Había prometido esforzarse al máximo, y es lo que haría.

— ¡¡Hey, ____!!— la llamó Luffy, quien se iba abriendo paso entre la gente que avanzaba por el pasillo—. ¿Vienes esta tarde a mi casa?— sonrió cuando la alcanzó.

— Me encantaría, pero creo que voy a repasar otra vez matemáticas...— se disculpó la chica.

Luffy infló los mofletes en un gesto de desacuerdo, se cruzó de brazos y siguió andando junto a ella en silencio. 

— ¿Qué te parece este fin de semana?— sugirió ____ con una sonrisa para animarle. 

— ¡Genial! Y que no se te olvide preguntarle a tu madre si puedes quedarte a dormir— insistió por enésima vez—. Puede venirse Nami, si quieres. 

— Parece que no la conozcas— rió ella—. Sabes perfectamente que no me deja quedarme a dormir en casa de chicos. 

— ¡Tú pregúntaselo por si cuela!— la animó al tiempo que le daba una palmadita en la espalda. 

Se detuvieron cuando llegaron a las escaleras que quedaban al otro lado de la puerta principal de la universidad, estudiando con los ojos el agua que se precipitaba sobre el campus. 

— ¿Preparada?— preguntó Luffy al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño paraguas de su mochila.

— Oh, hoy no voy a coger el autobús...

— ¿Y eso?— aquello lo decepcionó considerablemente. Había pensado contarle algunos chistes de camino a casa. 

— Hoy trabaja mi madre, así que iré a casa de mi abuela— se explicó la chica—. Nos vemos mañana. 

— De acuerdo, ¡lleva cuidado!— exclamó al tiempo que cada uno tomaba caminos separados.

____ se echó la capucha de la chaqueta por encima de la cabeza, abrazó la mochila contra su pecho y corrió bajo la lluvia, aprovechando el toldo de cualquier establecimiento para protegerse del aguacero y maldiciéndose mentalmente por haber olvidado el paraguas en casa. 

Calculó que aún le quedaban un par de manzanas para llegar a casa de su abuela, y se obligó a ignorar el viento que le halaba la piel y a centrarse en sortear a la gente que se cruzaba en su camino. 

Hizo una breve pausa para recuperar el aliento al amparo de un portal que quedaba frente a un pequeño restaurante. Se apartó con las manos el agua que le entorpecía la vista, abrió la mochila para asegurarse de que los libros no estaban mojados y espiró profundamente para darse ánimos. 

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo otra vez cuando una mano la agarró con firmeza de la muñeca, deteniéndola en seco. La chica dejó de sentir la lluvia taladrándole la piel, y cuando alzó la vista, distinguió la amable protección de un paraguas azul cian.

**Author's Note:**

> Sígueme para más historias en:  
> @Shiro_Kiba (Ao3)  
> @Shiro-Kiba (Wattpad)


End file.
